


It wasn't a joke

by thanatoswing



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Started as a Joke, Supportive sister, Top Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatoswing/pseuds/thanatoswing
Summary: When Maddie organizes a game night for the firefam and their partners, things between Buck and Eddie change quickly. Nothing a hot shower can't resolve.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234





	It wasn't a joke

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in years but these two MADE me do this. As the tags say, no beta we die like men, so I apologize for this mess.

_That kiss was a joke, right?_ Buck could not explain it, but he has never felt that way in a long time. He kept thinking about that kiss with Eddie.

It was an “adult” game night at the 118, and of course, everyone invited their partners: Chimney brought Maddie, Bobby brought Athena, who wasn’t that convinced about that whole thing but agreed after knowing there would have been wine to make things more tolerable, and Hen brought Karen. The only ones left were Buck and Eddie, who were paired together just for the game, making Maddie laugh for almost fifteen minutes at her brother’s expression. They were not a couple, but it was just a night between friends – however, it was strange being the only couple who was not actually a couple at the table. The game became more intense when Maddie, playing truth or dare, dared every couple to kiss for a minute. Hen and Karen did it without hesitation, and after them it was the turn of Bobby and Athena, helped by a glass of good red wine.

“Your turn, Buck,” Maddie said just after having kissed Chimney, smiling as she stared at Buck and Eddie, both red in their faces. Buck was trying to kill her with his look.

“I’m not gonna kiss Eddie for a whole minute. No way.” He protested, still sitting at the table but wanting to disappear from Earth as Eddie, beside him, became more and more silent. Both just wanted to skip that turn, but at the same time they both knew no one there would ever let them do it.

“You have to do it, Buck. It’s the game.” Chimney supported Maddie as always, and just like that he was on Buck’s blacklist too. They were never gonna get invited to anything again.

“It’s not fair, you’re all together. We are not a couple.” Buck kept fighting against the rules and against his own new family, while Eddie was trying not to explode from embarrassment in front of everyone.

“It’s only a game, you don’t have to get married after this!” Hen laughed, followed by Athena and Karen, both drunker than what they would have ever admitted. It was their way to tolerate all of that: wine made things easier, even for Eddie. As a matter of fact, it was Eddie who started it: he chugged down a glass of wine in a few seconds before taking Buck’s head in his hands, whispering a stressed “fuck” as he turned the friend towards him and kissed him. One minute, it was only one minute.

The most intense silence fell in the room: Maddie and Chimney smiled, Athena almost choked herself with an olive as Bobby looked away, while Hen and Karen stared at both of them, interested and entertained. It was the most entertaining thing of the night, after all.

Sure, it was only one minute, but many things can happen in one minute. Eddie closed his eyes just before kissing Buck, who almost stood up and ran away, but it took only a few moments to get used to Eddie’s lips over his mouth. After ten seconds, Buck relaxed his muscles. After thirty seconds, he lifted his arms to put his hand over Eddie’s shoulders. After fifty seconds he was so into that kiss that he almost opened his mouth to get his tongue out.

“One minute!” Interrupted Chimney, with some complaints coming from both Athena and Hen.

“See? It wasn’t that difficult. Good job, brother.” Maddie was kind of involved with all of that, she just waited for the right moment to pull off that card to make everyone kiss, especially his brother and Eddie. She found so frustrating seeing them so close yet so far, every single day. Yes, that game night was just an excuse to bring those two together and with the expert help of Chimney, it finally happened. And it was even better than they thought it would be. Buck was red as the firetruck, Eddie was so quiet as if he weren’t really there.

“I have to go.” Buck did not add anything else, he just walked away from the table and called sick for a few days the next morning.

—

After an entire week had passed, Buck’s mind is still stuck on that kiss, on the feeling of Eddie’s lips over his and how he almost tried to get out his tongue to make that kiss more carnal. _What the hell was I thinking?_ is quite literally the only thought inside Buck’s mind every time he thinks about Eddie, and everything reminds him of that kiss since everything, apparently, reminds him of Eddie Diaz, the hot firefighter who started as an enemy – a rivalry who lasted less than a day.

After just one kiss, Edmundo Diaz was the only thing Evan Buckley was able to think about.

Eddie’s situation is not much better after all: he realized he had kissed Evan with so much passion only a few days later, and he can only think about Buck too.

Buck returned to work after those so-called “sick” days, completely ignoring Eddie and every question about him, even though they had to work together. It was much easier doing that than acknowledge what he had felt during that kiss and what he was still feeling at that moment, just thinking about it.

Having to work with the person you are trying to avoid does not make things easy, and Buck was about to realize it as he went in the showers of the 118. Most of his coworkers have already gone away, but not one in particular, not the one Buck is trying so hard to ignore: Eddie.

“Good job today,” says Eddie, trying to be kind and putting everything in the past like nothing ever happened between the two of them. But he can’t resist. “Listen, Buck, about that—”

“Shut up. I don’t want to talk about it.” Buck shushes him without even raising his eyes. He gets undressed, hops in the shower without saying anything more but his silence does not last that long. “Why did you grab my head to kiss me? They were about to give up and move on. But you kissed me.” now Buck is really looking at Eddie, into his eyes, as if it was an interrogation.

“It was a game. A joke.” Lies. As much as Buck, Eddie knows it wasn’t only a joke: there was something else, something deeper and more powerful. “We’re still friends, right?” he keeps on lying.

“Yeah, right.” a cutting answer leaves Buck’s mouth. Despite his attempts at ignoring him, his eyes keep glaring at Eddie’s body as the water runs down Eddie’s muscular body. Both of them become quiet, but at the same time, they are thinking about the other: especially here, naked, in the shower, with the hands that reach their penis, imagining their “friend” doing the same.

Buck had enough of that: he steps out of his shower only to reach Eddie’s spot, opening the opaque shower door and whispering “My turn” before going in, grabbing Eddie’s face just in the same way as the man did it at game night, kissing him again. Eddie, surprising even himself, kisses back almost immediately, arching his back but staying away from Buck’s wet naked body.

“What did that mean, Buck?” asks Eddie, after the other stopped the kiss. Buck was standing right in front of him, embarrassed – _What the fuck did I do? We’re naked!_ – but knowing that his heart was in the right place and that Eddie owned it.

“I— I don’t know! I can’t stop thinking about that kiss! It was a joke, right? Why did you kiss me? Why everyone wanted us to kiss?”

“It wasn’t a joke, Buck.” Eddie lets out a long sigh, looking at Buck blurting words out without thinking. “It was a kiss, I think your sister made the whole game night up just for that. I have no actual evidence, but I’m pretty sure of that.” he laughs, and Buck immediately calms down a little.

“You think so?” Maddie was behind all of that? Impossible.

“Yeah. But you kissed me again after avoiding me for an entire week. Why?” not that Eddie did not like it, he actually liked it even more than the kiss during the game. Buck is direct, passionate, his kisses make Eddie euphoric, and now he wants to know the reason behind that second kiss.

“I wanted to. I kept thinking about you, your kiss, your lips… and I couldn’t resist any longer.” letting all of that out is like lifting a weight off his chest, he finally admitted his feelings, but he could not even think about other words to say because Eddie pulled him over to kiss him again. This time, however, he doesn’t stay away from Evan’s body, instead, he just pushes himself over Buck.

“We’re in the showers,” Buck says, gasping for air as he puts his hands on Eddie’s hips.

“I know. But there is basically no one at the 118 right now. Be quiet.” And Buck doesn’t question it.

They kiss again, their bodies rubbing one against the other as their tongues were finally together. Buck turns off the water as he pushes Eddie against the wall, rushing to get a hand inside his hair. He cannot believe they are doing that inside the fire station, but it feels so good he cannot stop at just one kiss.

“Fuck me,” Buck whispers at Eddie’s ear just before biting his earlobe, making Eddie jump and shiver with excitement. Their first time together and they are in a shower, not that romantic and not at all as Eddie had imagined – because yes, he had already thought of that, a million possibilities of having sex with Buck, but the showers of the fire station were never part of his dreams.

“Not so fast.” Eddie laughs, bringing one hand around Buck’s dick to massage it and to feel it growing inside his fingers. Hearing Buck moaning is delightful, and it is even better than everything his mind has ever produced. From his explicit request, Buck melts as soon as Eddie grabs his dick to turn him on: in a span of few seconds, Buck is craving Eddie’s hand and tongue, even his teeth on his body. He wants everything Eddie can give him, and the other is more than happy to please him in every way he can.

Buck is so eager to be fucked that he takes Eddie’s hand over his ass, but Eddie takes things slower: he grabs Buck’s left cheek before switching position and pushing him against the wall, with his back towards him so he can take a look at the ass he’s about to fuck. “Such a pretty view.”

“It’s all yours.” Buck moans, pushing up his ass and searching for Eddie’s cock, which is now stiff and hard just as Buck’s dick. Eddie doesn’t know whether or not Buck has been fucked before, but he doesn’t want to waste time asking that: instead, he gets on his knees in front of his ass and spreads Buck’s cheeks apart to see his hole. Without hesitating he gets his tongue right in the middle, rubbing the tip over his tight opening: it was clear that Buck was never the slutty bottom he was in that moment with him. And he likes that. Buck shivers and moans again, closing his eyes and even his mouth when Eddie interrupts the rimming only to shush him: after all, they are still in a public place, sort of.

Eddie nudges with his tongue inside Buck, just to try things out, and the muffled moan that leaves Buck’s mouth makes him smile. He is doing the right thing and, most importantly, he has not lost his touch after all those years without another body between his hands. After playfully biting his left cheek, Eddie stands up and gets closer to Buck’s body: his hard cock pressed against Buck’s ass, which is almost begging to get pounded at this time. Buck’s eyes confirm that feeling, but he is not ready yet.

“Get on your knees.” Eddie insists and Buck, moaning a complaint, obeys once again. Seeing Eddie’s shaft right in front of his eyes is something else: a long and slightly curved cock, with a red tip and throbbing veins that tempt him. Instinctively, Buck gets his hand around it, looking up at Eddie to have some kind of confirmation, and after a simple look, he starts jerking him off. It is not the first time for Buck to jerk a cock different than the one he has between his legs, but it is the first time with Eddie, and this first time is quite special. Buck licks his lips, preparing his mouth as he gets closer and closer to Eddie.

When Eddie feels Buck’s tongue around his head, he squints his eyes, holding out his arm to get the hand against the wall. He smiles happily and breathes heavily, encouraging Buck as he passes the other hand through his hair.

“You’re not just good at kissing, apparently…” Eddie pushes his hips forward, forcing Buck to take all his length in his mouth. Not easy, but he manages to take it. Buck keeps licking and sucking, swirling his tongue around Eddie’s dick, and lifting his arm to get his hand over Eddie’s pecs. He grabs it, pinching his nipple as he blows him.

“Some more… Get that tongue around it.” Now the only thing Buck can think about is Eddie’s pleasure and the taste of his precum that goes down his throat. Oh, how much he missed that.

Eddie must stop himself from moaning and from thrusting his erection inside Buck’s mouth. Fortunately, it is Buck himself that brings new rhythm to that blowjob, going faster and faster as his saliva drips down from his chin.

“Stop. Stop— Fuck.” Eddie pulls away from Buck’s mouth, who stays right there with his lips open and his tongue out, inviting Eddie to give him his cock again.

“I want more.” _Please_ , he adds in his head.

“You’re so eager.” Eddie laughs, but he nods. Grabbing the base of his cock he rubs his entire length over Buck’s face, slapping his cheeks and then his mouth with it. “Like that?”

“Yes.” Buck keeps trying to catch it with his mouth, but Eddie does not give him any chance. But they are in the shower without any lube or protection, so Buck’s saliva is the best thing he’ll ever get. Eddie grabs firmly Buck’s hair to hold his head and shoves his cock inside his mouth up until the base. His testicles rubbing Buck’s chin.

Eddie keeps a hand over his own mouth to keep himself quiet, he is finally minutes away from fucking Evan and he won’t allow anyone to walk in on them at that moment. “Fuck. Stand up. Now.”

As soon as Buck stands up, Eddie kisses him again to feel his own taste mixed with the other’s saliva.

“Turn around.” Buck was waiting just for that. He presses his face against the wall, spreads his legs, and pushes his hips out. With the help of his hands, then, he spreads his cheeks to show off his pink and almost untouched hole.

With a hand over Buck’s mouth, Eddie rubs his cock between the cheeks, spitting on it himself to get more lube as possible. It was not going to be easy, but he knows Buck can take it.

“Ready?” he pushes the tip against his hole without putting it in.

“Mh–mh.” Buck nods, rubbing his ass over Eddie’s erection. It is bigger than Buck expected, but after all, if he took it all inside his mouth, why wouldn’t he be able to take it up his ass? He is ready.

Slowly, Eddie’s cock slides inside. Buck’s muscles contract around the head even if he knows he has to relax them, but the last time he had a real cock inside him was such a long ago. Eddie makes sure that he is not hurting him, but he carefully keeps going watching every move Buck makes. He is tight, warm, and perfect. After a while, Eddie’s cock is all inside him and Buck can feel Eddie’s testicles against his ass. Both moan simultaneously, Eddie leans over Buck to kiss his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I’m gonna go slow.”

“Don’t—” Buck takes away Eddie’s hand to talk. “Fuck me for real.” Eddie is not surprised; Buck always wants everything immediately. This time, however, Eddie was not going to roll his eyes and complain: Buck will get what he asks.

He starts with small thrusts to get Buck’s hole used to his cock, but as soon as he feels that there isn’t much resistance from Buck and especially after he sees pleasure taking over Buck’s face, he knows he can start fucking him just as his man asked.

The thrusts get faster and heavier, his hips smash against Buck’s cheeks as both of them try not to moan and scream for pleasure. After all, none of them had sex in a long time. Buck takes his arms back to grabs Eddie to pull him over him so he can kiss him: it is his way to shut himself up, or else he is gonna scream.

Eddie follows him happily, kissing him as he keeps moving in and out of him, feeling his muscles squeezing his cock. He is not gonna last very long as he wants, but he does not care. Having Buck all for himself feels amazing, he finally knows how his hole feels like, how he moans, how his eyes look when he is being fucked: so many questions now finally have an answer.

“Please…” Buck moans as his hand reaches for his erection, stroking himself with the help of Eddie’s thrusts. Eddie cannot hear him begging like this and not pounding him harder: his hands tightly grab Buck’s shoulder, pushing his cock inside his hole that is now used to being spread apart. Buck cannot help but moan harder and harder, and Eddie has to put a hand over his mouth once again: they cannot be seen like this, not when he’s close to breed him.

Buck’s moans die against Eddie’s fingers, that the man starts inserting into his mouth to make him suck them. It feels amazing how Buck’s muscles surround his throbbing dick, and the orgasm gets closer with each thrust.

“I’m gonna fill you up…” Eddie whispers at Buck’s ear, which quivers at the idea, but has something else in mind.

“No. I want to taste you.” With a smirk on his face, Buck turns his head behind as much as he can to make eye contact with his friend, even though it seems strange to call Eddie like that while his dick is hitting his prostate.

“As you wish.” Eddie can feel his pleasure rise each second; his dick is begging him to let the cum fill up Buck’s hole, but he wants to please his colleague. After that, he pulls out. “Get on your knees, fast!” as he jerks off to keep the orgasm coming. Buck obeys and gets his face right under Eddie’s dick, keeping his eyes up so the other man can see how much he loves all of that.

Eddie’s loads hit Buck’s face fast: they are warm, white, and most importantly there is so much cum coming out of that cock that Buck is not sure he could have kept it in his mouth. The first loads hit even Buck’s hair, but when Eddie has finally finished, Buck’s face is covered in cum he keeps licking his lips to catch what he can to taste his load. Eddie stands in front of him, amazed at what Buck can become during sex, but he doesn’t stay frozen, instead, he grabs the base of his cock and uses it to push his own load towards Buck’s mouth, cleaning his face at the same time.

“Fuck, you really like that…” and he likes it too. Eddie gets on his knees too to kiss Buck’s face and lips, tasting his own load from his skin as he gets one hand over Buck’s cock to jerk him off and help him finish.

“Eddie…” Buck moans, shoving his dirty face into Eddie’s shoulders as the man massages his throbbing cock. It doesn’t take long anyway, after less than a minute Buck shoots his thick load that hits Eddie’s body and then the rest slides down Eddie’s hand. Without any hesitation, when Buck has finished Eddie lifts his hand to lick it clean in front of Buck who watches the scene, speechless.

“You taste good,” Eddie says, before kissing him and pushing him against the wall again, even if they are now sitting on the shower floor, he does not want to stop kissing him. Eddie has waited for too long for that, he doesn’t want to waste any minute or any second away from Buck’s perfect body.

“Next time you’ll top.” It is just a whisper that leaves Eddie’s mouth, but Buck is already smiling at the idea: one of his hand reaches Eddie’s ass to grab his cheek, but Eddie immediately slaps his hand. “I said next time. Now, you’re mine.”

What started as a game night evolved in some rough, enticing and heated sex between two so-called ‘friends’ that now are probably more than just that. It is with a soft kiss, especially compared to everything they have done until that moment, that Eddie stands up and gets Buck to stand up as well. A new shower starts, but this time they are in the same spot, helping the other with soap and of course teasing each other. After all, it was only the first of many showers together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read it all, congratulations! You win nothing but my eternal love and respect!   
> No, but seriously, thank you so much. I haven't written a fic in years but 9-1-1 made me so passionate about a ship that here I go again.


End file.
